dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Back at the Destruction Moon/Ace talks to Hook
This is where we return to the Destruction Moon and where Ace talks to Captain Hook in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. sideswipe to the Destruction Moon, as 2 Shadow Fighters fly by it Darth Manacore: Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It'll be a while before we can extract any information out of her. Crewman: The final checkout is completed. All systems of the station are operational. What course shall we set? Mojo Jojo: Hmmm.... Maybe she will respond to an alternative form of persuasion. Darth Manacore: What do you mean? Mojo Jojo: I believe it's time to show just how powerful this station is. Set course for Jestoria. Crewmen: With pleasure, sir. sideswipes to Tatooine K-2SO: Lock the door, BB-8. BB-8: so few Stormtroopers walk in Nightmare trooper: Check this side of the street. they find the door locked Nightmare trooper #2: Door's locked, move onto the the next one. door opens as K2 checks to see if the cosat is clear K-2SO: I would've preferred to have gone with Master Breon than stay here with you. BB-8: beeps K-2SO: You watch your mouth! door closes again, as we sideswipe to Breon selling his speeder Breon: Alright! I'll keep the change. then takes the payment as he picks up a hood for himself Breon: (moans) Eversince the XP-38 came in, they just aren't in demand. Blythe Baxter: It'll have to do. then sideswipe to a X2 Stock Light Freighter where several pirates and bounty hunters are searching it as one tall human pirate with a hook for a hand stands outside Captain Hook: Ace! Come out here this minute! Ace walks into the scene Ace Uno: I'm right here, Hook. I've been waitin' for ya. Captain Hook: Oh, have you? Ace Uno: You really didn't think I was gonna run, did ya? Captain Hook: Ace, my fair boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me and why did you have to kill poor Bequit? Ace Uno: Look, Hooky, next time you wanna have talk with me, come see me yourself. Don't send one of these stinkweeds. Captain Hook: (puts an arm around Ace's shoulder as they take a small walk) Ace, Ace, I can't make exceptions. What if everyone one who smuggled for me, dropped their cargo at the first sight of Nightmare Empire ships? It's not good business sense. Ace Uno: Hey! Even I'' can get boarded by their troopers sometimes! You really think I had a choice?! But I got a nice, easy charter. I'll pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a bit more time. Captain Hook: chuckles Ace, my boy, you're indeed the best. So of an extra 20... Ace Uno: 15%, don't push it, Hook Captain Hook: Okay, 15%. No more, no less. I'll give you 2 weeks more time to pay me that cash. Ace Uno: Sure, that'll wor... Wait a minute. I'm not a simpleton, Hook. You'll just try to find a loophole in this bargain! Captain Hook: Oh Ace, don't be so daft. Ace Uno: No, ''you don't be daft! I know about those other smugglers you've made deals with but used loopholes to get out of them! You listen here, Hook. If you even try to find a loophole to get yourself out of this deal, I will personally turn in you in to authorities! Captain Hook: (gasps) You wouldn't! Ace Uno: You bet I will! And not only that, when you're taken into justice I'll make sure your ship gets a new owner! Captain Hook: No! Please! Show mercy, Ace! Ace Uno: Only if you swear not to use a loophole for this bargain, just leave it as it is. Captain Hook: Okay, I swear I will not try to use a loophole to get out of this bargain. But, I will warn you, Ace. If you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go to civilization without before caught. Ace Uno: Sounds good to me. shake on it Hook, you're a wonderful captain, none the less. (goes into his ship) Captain Hook: (to his crew and the other bounty hunters) Come. Let us leave. as they're leaving, a certain Mandalorian Bounty Hunter stops and looks at the audience sinisterly Smee: Captain, I hate to be a sore loser, but Ace does make a good point. You do tend to use loopholes in deals you make. Captain Hook: So what? Smee: Well, I'm just thinking maybe if you were to keep your word with our best smugglers than you'd be having better business with them. Captain Hook: Smee, most of these smugglers are expendable in my case. I cannot always insure they will stay loyal to me. Smee: Oh, I see. Captain Hook: Let's just get back to Raxus before the Nightmare Empire learns of our presence, this place is crawling with their white troopers! they leave on their own ship Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts